Where do we go from here
by themakeshift
Summary: Yuya escapes from a massacre with a promise to hunt the criminals down. Unbeknownst to her, Kyo the legendary demon General of the Mibu Clan is on a mission to find the younger sister to Shaman Shiina Nozomu. A story told on the adventurous whims of the blonde and the samurai who live life as they please until duty and obligations call them back. Snippets of 100 word chapters.
1. Escape

**I am a huge fan of forthright's SessKag drabbles – her work is absolute genius, and I am proud to be inspired by her to create this little SDK adventure. I am excited to attempt this little challenge of writing out 100 word snippets, although I am pretty sure that I may cheat (shhhhhh :P) with the occasional chapter that may not be within the word limit…**

**Also, please be warned that development will be slow...I dont really believe in whole falling in love at first sight deal...and I really want to be able to explore their relationship and the adventure.**

**Anyhoo, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>C1 Escape<strong>

Run. She had to run. Hide. She had to hide.

As the world came crashing down over her in the form of torrential rain, the sharp clatter of thunder rumbling as loud as her heartbeat, Yuya only knew one thing: she had to flee. Nevermind the lack of proper footwear, stray branches cracking beneath her bare feet, nipping at skin and catching her yukata, Yuya had to stay focused or she would never make it out alive.

Gasping and running as fast and as far as her legs would take her, she no longer distinguished her tears from the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Hole of Wonder

**C2 Hole of Wonder**

* * *

><p>Within the gnarly trees of the Forbidden Forest, Yuya located her second home. As a bounty hunter, hiding spots were imperative and lifting the makeshift camouflage moss cover, she unveiled the hiding hole she used so often during her many escapades.<p>

It was a perfect fit. Setting one foot after the other, she wiggled and backed into the muddy tunnel, taking care to replace the protective cover at the entrance. Years of training defeminised the young woman and despite the squelching bog and insect slush, Yuya settled comfortably, sheltered from the vicious storm and the predators that sought her blood.


	3. Go away

**C3 Go away**

* * *

><p>If only the images would just go away. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed the screams, the gore, the village and its inhabitants ablaze, the rank smell of body fluids and excretion etched to the back of her skull to be erased from her memories.<p>

Yuki, Hanako, Zura-chan…

But there was no point crying forever. Yuya swore that in addition to finding her long lost brother she would hunt down the bandits that pillaged her home and make them pay.

Exhaustion finally gave way and Yuya allowed herself a light doze, gripping her choice pistol, finger ready at the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>As always please R&amp;R 3!<strong>


	4. Shhhh

**C4 Shhhh**

* * *

><p>A crunch startled the young woman awake. Footsteps neared the entrance of her hide-out. Crunch. Even closer. Every single step followed an eerie silence.<p>

"Did you see her? I swear she ran this way! Sir I –"

"You had one job, and you can't even take care of a measly little girl?"

"This is the Forbidden Forest – she can't have gotten far. She's far likely to have fallen to the creatures that crawl around this place, sir!"

Crunch left, crunch right.

_Heh, dumbasses_. Yuya smirked and with renewed courage elbowed her way up to peep through the tresses of moss.


	5. Snake

**C5 Snake**

* * *

><p>Something snuck into her hidey-hole and it was all Yuya could do not to shriek.<p>

A hand?!

She scuttled back as far as she could from the arm that slowly started to ease itself towards her like some horrific deformed snake. The purposeful manner in which the dismembered limb creeped closer was disconcertingly terrifying. _Ohgodohgodohgod, please let it stop! _The used (and clearly abused) _kote_ ended in a large hand with long tapered fingers reaching out for her like claws out of a nightmare. The need to squeal was overpowering the little blonde, but then…

It stopped…

And simply stayed.

* * *

><p>kote: (wikipedia-ed) samurai gauntlets, arm armour.<p> 


	6. Negotiation

**C6 Negotiation**

* * *

><p>"What sort of animal are you intending to imitate?" A low baritone filtered through and fingers drummed in mock patience. "You are hardly anything I can eat or skin. Come out and I promise you your freedom."<p>

As if to illustrate his consideration, he offered his palm.

"Ah," an index finger pointed, and in an infuriating drawl imbibed with sadistic glee, the voice continued, "Perhaps we can negotiate your return to your village or an alternative arrangement in exchange for your knowledge of an item that I seek."

The fingers resumed tapping, deliberately splashing mud. Yuya almost choked from outrage.

* * *

><p>Hello all :) thanks for reading so far. There has definitely not been much progress, and in a 100 words not very much can happen. I'm trying my best to get the chapters out as soon as possible so that the flow can begin! I love drabbles and I know as a reader its definitely something that needs getting used to, so bear with me!<p>

Much love!


	7. Convenient disposal

**C7 Convenient disposal**

* * *

><p>Breathing was becoming no mean feat. The mud had saturated the air, the humidity stifling. Not to mention an annoying appendage was obstructing her access to air.<p>

As graceful as her current predicament would allow, Yuya glared at the trespassing body part and barked "What do you want?"

"She speaks! Why don't you come on out? It must be uncomfortable down there."

"… Are _they_ still out there?"

"Give me a second."

Not budging an inch, the man called out for them.

Muffled activity and shuffling.

Two short-lived gurgles.

Silence. Followed by thick warm liquid trickling into her refuge.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>ms91: Haha, whoops<p> 


	8. Girl meets Boy

**C8 Girl meets Boy**

* * *

><p>Yuya had no time to react, to not react or even to think about whether or not to react.<p>

Abruptly, her hair was caught in an excruciating grip and with a swift yank she was dragged out only to be humiliatingly dumped like a sack of potatoes at blood-soaked feet.

It was official: she would have rats gnaw at his bones, juggle his private parts and stuff them in a beehive.

Channelling all her hatred into a single glare, Yuya lifted her head defiantly to meet eyes that were the colour of fresh blood spilled at her slaughtered village

* * *

><p>ms91: We're getting there...Bear with me! A lot of background to set up before the adventure can even start!<p> 


	9. Introduction: Onime no Kyo

**C9 Introduction: Onime No Kyo**

* * *

><p>Kyo Mibu, aka Onime no Kyo, was a General, among a gazillion others, appointed by the paranoid Mibu clan.<p>

He was an ex-convict, born within the depths of penitentiary.

And had a high price for his head set by the shogunate starting at 400,000 ryos for being, in essence, a terrorist, which then shot to a million for having bedded several _hime_s on his conquests.

And found life terribly boring.

So boring in fact, he was currently identifying which of the many Mibu minions would accidentally drop food from their utensils as it neared their mouths.

This required much concentration.


	10. Don't forget to chew

**C10 Don't forget to chew**

* * *

><p>Uryuu watched in awe as the General slid his ruby eyes across the room, lazily appraising those present, serenely puffing and enjoying his favourite after-meal smoke.<p>

_What a fearsome man! It is a great honour to serve Kyo_-_sama_.

There was no telling what was behind that silent, all-knowing gaze. Blank features revealed nothing.

_Perhaps Kyo-sama is strategizing for a new ambush of Ieyasu's castle?Preparing scouts to investigate their allies?But he is more likely to do all these himself…_

Deep in thought, Uryuu bit loudly into an empty spoon, and froze.

And almost fainted as demonic eyes bore into his soul.


	11. Life is difficult for the strong

**C11 Life is difficult for the strong and powerful**

* * *

><p>Idiots grovelled and worshipped the ground he walked on, while stuck up Mibu Lords waddled around in aristocratic pretense. The rest ranged from stupid to weak.<p>

Kami help the fate of this clan.

It therefore came to no surprise that, seeking for escape, Kyo accepted the hunt for a blonde woman with green eyes, sibling to the clan's most powerful shaman Shiina Nozomu.

So when he came face-to-face, or rather arm-in-hole-to-face with said woman, he played it out as long as he could, allowing the temporary thrill of victory to take over the eternal monotony of his life.

It was…satisfying.


	12. So bright

**C12 So bright**

* * *

><p>The hunt, however, had been uneventful. Mindless wandering inadvertently landed him at the one village that harboured his quarry. It was as boring as that.<p>

But when he first laid eyes on her…

_Brows furrowed in fury at the defiled village: those degenerates had gone too far._

_Turning to leave, a glimpse of gold teased his peripheral. Amidst the sea of carnage, she was there, ethereal and fleeting. Spellbound, Kyo watched the sheer determination embodied in her fervent search for refuge for the youngling she held whose life had long been lost._

…His target had been a sight to behold.


	13. Boy meets Girl

**C13 Boy meets Girl**

* * *

><p>Presently, the mud-caked lady spluttered, panted, and met his stare head on, directing forest green eyes filled with pure malice on his person.<p>

"You murderer." She seethed.

He merely raised an eyebrow. "Be grateful towards your saviour."

"You massacred my village! You..." she choked back a sob "my family…the chief… Minami was pregnant!" Somehow she'd found the strength to stand.

Kyo thought of ways to slaughter those Mibu reprobates. "Yeah, so?"

Lifting her pistol, "I should kill you."

But as quickly as she'd burst into rage, her temper crumbled to a weak whisper "…It won't bring them back will it…"

* * *

><p>ms91: there is going to be a little bit of angst, but i promise you it's short-lived. I'm pretty sure you all agree with me - Yuya will not wallow in misery for anything!<p> 


	14. Giving up

**C14 Giving up**

* * *

><p>Despair sapped every last bit of Yuya's courage. The weight of smiling faces of the dead playing in a continuous loop across her sightless eyes brought her to her hands and knees.<p>

She had failed to protect them.

If anything, death seemed the best option.

"Why?"

"…"

Maybe this s_hinigami _was here for her. "What do you want from me?"

She was granted a thick silence.

Just as well, answers would not revive the dead and what was she going to do with the information anyway? Say 'oh, okay'?

Yuya's eyes closed in resignation. "Please. Just get it over with."


	15. Sinking, sinking and more sinking

**C15 Sinking, sinking and more sinking**

* * *

><p>Maybe he liked the screaming and non-sensical blubbering, because the lady's soppy submission was just not doing it for him. Irritation followed swiftly and Kyo was of mind to turn and set off.<p>

Yet he was compelled to touch a hand over the mess of blonde hair. And even more baffling was that he did.

Warmth seeped through the pressure on Yuya's head.

Safe.

Solid.

Familiar.

…O-niisan?

Wishful thinking. Two red orbs glowed through a blurry vision: a stark reminder of the man who had yet to decide her fate, one she no longer found the strength to fight against.


	16. Knock knock, time to wake up

**C16 Knock,knock time to wake up**

* * *

><p>But Kami would not give her a chance! One moment she was calm and acquiescent, and the next she found herself roughly shoved face-first into the ground.<p>

Flailing like an upturned turtle for air, armour bit harshly into flesh in a degrading grind against her rear.

No. Way.

Yuya went ballistic. "What the hell, I'm gonna kill you!"

All thoughts of the afterlife and playing in posies were replaced with a primitive urge to obliterate the pig.

"Get. Off!"

"Now, now," he growled cruelly by her ear, "I'm only making sure you don't die without at least tasting a man."


	17. No use dying

**C17 No use dying**

* * *

><p>She thrashed. She bucked.<p>

Helplessness from the overpowering male brought frustrated tears to Yuya's eyes but she relentlessly fought back, tooth and nail.

A clumsy fist successfully met a strong jaw. The man only pressed harder.

"Do you think you are the only one who has suffered loss?" He sounded pissed. "The world does not stop because it no longer suits you. Wake the hell up and realise that the world is far from done with you."

Releasing her, he rose gracefully to his full length and declared "If you require meaning to your life, then I will provide one."

* * *

><p><em>ms91: Thank you Ray, Guest 1 and 2 and Tsume-en-Force for your reviews, as well as to my three followers :)! Your support really keeps me going!<em>

_Tsume-en-force: haha, i'm glad you are getting involved with the story...;) well done on guessing what Kyo does to wake our little Yuya up - she really was not going to stay down for very long. Also, je te felicite pour ton effort de lire et ecrire en anglais! C'est super! Je reconnais que ce n'est pas facile. Pour ma part, je n'aurais jamais ton courage!_

_Guest 1: Drabbles take a while to get used to, i can only hope I change your mind about them :P!_


	18. You're hired

**C18 You're hired**

* * *

><p>"You are now my servant." He rubbed his chin pensively, evaluating the bewildered mess of a girl before stating seriously, "I will forgive your ugliness."<p>

"Wh-what?" It was all so confusing.

A mutter about stupid and girls had a vein in Yuya's temple tick.

"I'm not going to tag along like some lost puppy!"

"Mhm. I will keep you until my…" A wicked glint lit garnet eyes, "_needs_ are satisfied."

"H-Hentai! I am no one's to keep! And I – I have things to do!"

"Oh?" Kyo sneered, "Not so long ago you were willing to give your life away."

Caught.


	19. Thoroughly beaten

**C19 Thoroughly beaten**

* * *

><p>Thoroughly amused, he cocked his head. "I don't believe you are in a position to negotiate."<p>

"I am not negotiating!"

"Then your opinion matters even less." Kyo tapped her forehead with the stem of his pipe, "Enough yapping, dogface, let's go."

Leaving a speechless Yuya, Kyo turned and stalked off deeper into the tangles of the forest, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

Not before casually dumping his katana into the tiny hands of his new ward who was reeling from having discovered a person who'd efficiently and effortlessly wrecked her unbeatable record of having the last word.


	20. Voices in my head

**C20 Voices in my head**

* * *

><p>The katana thrummed violently with barely restrained power, seeking for its master.<p>

_I am Tenro._

Eh?

_You can hear me perfectly, little Miss._

"Uhm…Hello?"

_Follow my master and find what you seek._

Not one to believe in the occult, Yuya was quick to snub the weird voice. But before she knew it, she was stumbling her way towards the enigmatic warrior, drawn hypnotically to his strange aura and immense strength.

According to that sword, she would find those criminals and exact revenge.

However, gut instinct told her that this man was a link to something even more sinister.

But what?

* * *

><p><em>ms91: hello! I hope you are all well and welcome to my new fanfic 'Where do we go from here'. I've finally got the beginning going (took a whole 20 chapters, I know). Like I said, I dont really know where this is going - but I am picking things up as I go...which pretty much sums up the title. I am hoping to put up chapters as soon as I can. It's actually surprising how long it takes to prepare 100 words!<em>

_Anyway, I hope you like it so far. Any comments would be really appreciated. Reviews are like triple chocolate cookies to me!_


	21. Whatever, whenever, wherever

**C21 Whatever, whenever, wherever**

* * *

><p>Kyo had never denied his inclination towards the charms of the female kind. But this…this was an all-new low: he'd made one a follower.<p>

There existed people born to lead, and those born to be led. Kyo happened to fall in neither category, living carelessly, unconfined by the responsibilities of his status. He rarely commanded men, expended even less, and yet thousands would blindly fall into step behind him.

Their leech-y puppy eyes disgusted him.

This feisty woman was the first he had imposed his 'authority' upon.

It was either temporary insanity or inherent curiousity that inspired Kyo's latest brainwave.


	22. What to do now?

**C22 What to do now?**

* * *

><p>Kyo had completed his mission in record time. The nagging issue was to decide what to do at this point.<p>

Particularly since he had enslaved the Mibu's prized possession.

Would he return to the Castle, or roam aimlessly on an extended constitutional? It was entirely feasible to accomplish both: relinquish the missus at the gates and resume his stroll of the lands. Or the Goyosei could deliver her. Or…

A hundred other alternatives presented themselves but the convenience of an attendant was far too appealing.

So Kyo did what Kyo was wont to do. Which was whatever suited his fancy.


	23. Where the H are we

**C23 Where the H are we?**

* * *

><p>The Forbidden Forest was rumoured to devour the misadventurous voyager. Time lost its meaning, nature's gentle silence died into a maddening buzz, and still the sword ushered her further into the abyss of foliage.<p>

"Uh, Mister Tenro, sir? Are we lost?" Yuya whispered.

_Do not insult me, child._

"Well, excuse me for losing my way. It's been tree after tree, and I'm pretty sure I've passed this" she pointed, "rock here, and that bush there and that very suspicious thing there about ten times now! Oh and, I'm not a ch-"

Yuya did a full-body collision into a solid structure.


	24. Always say no

**C24 Always say 'no'**

* * *

><p>Which did not happen to be a tree, but her rather unimpressed captor.<p>

She began saying something, comically waving her arms about while Kyo absently studied the range of weaponry she kept concealed on her person.

_Shuriken_, revolver, _kunai_…

Shiina Nozomu's sister did not live the average peasant life…

Hm.

Story-telling complete, she looked at him expectantly.

Clueless from voluntary deafness, Kyo resorted to his default response.

"No."

The simplicity of an absolute rejection, regardless of the context, always resulted in uncomfortable confusion and the perfect opportunity for Kyo to swiftly extract himself from a conversation he never intended to partake in.


	25. Pesky Fly

**C25 Pesky fly**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'no'"?<p>

Well, that was new.

He tried again: "No."

"And I'm asking what you mean by 'no'."

Slightly miffed by the lack of effect, Kyo released a ripple of _chi_. Just a little to remind her of her place.

The only reaction he got was an enquiring head tilt, at which point Kyo lost all patience and decided that he would not bestow any more consideration towards a dense woman with no sense of self-preservation.

He left.

And the pitter-patter of her feet followed closely.

"You know, you can't simply ignore people. That's just being rude."


	26. Stay natural in nature

**C26 Stay natural in nature**

* * *

><p>At his side, Yuya was relentless in trying to capture his attention through poking and pulling at his armour, none of which fazed the tall warrior.<p>

"Do you think someone your station should have a muddy ward following him around?"

…

…

"It is raining."

"Yes?" she gazed at him, hopeful from her success of having him talk.

"You'll find a clearing through those trees."

It took a second to register but she got there in the end.

Disbelief expressed itself loud enough to make Kyo wince.

"Are you telling me to wash myself under the rain in the middle of nowhere?!"

* * *

><p><em>ms91: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews! I have not cheated so far and have kept to my 100 words, yay. Except this one where the two ellipses apparently count as two words. I refuse to acknowledge this.<em>

_abattles2:__ thanks for that, I never realised that Yuya gave the impression that she was as young as you described - will definitely make it clearer!; Raywatts: thanks!; J Luc Pitard: haha. I'm sure we've all said 'no' randomly to a comment. The effect is really quite funny and I felt it was fitting of Kyo's personality- glad you liked it!_


	27. Clean but not squeaky

**C27 Clean but not squeaky**

* * *

><p>Not ideal, but cleaner than when she first started out, Yuya trotted back to her captor. She had been desperate enough to inspire in herself the creativity to cleanse on open land.<p>

To her delight, she was greeted with a campfire and two skewers of carefully skinned and roasting…organism.

He appeared to have washed off and was lounging by the fire, divested of his armour. Left with his _hakama _and sleeveless _hakamashita_, even at rest, not even a blind person could ignore his imposing presence.

Yuya silently placed herself across him, soothed by the calming waves of his radiating power.


	28. Little pet

**C28 Little pet**

* * *

><p>Through lowered lashes, Kyo watched her fuss excitedly over the fire, expertly turning over their meal.<p>

She was easy on the eyes: a pretty face, plenty of curves as a grown woman of twenty years, toned limbs, creamy flesh. Golden hair and captivating green eyes could turn heads a mile away and these rare physical attributes were an asset as much as a source of hazard.

Especially when she was oblivious to being a high-value Mibu target.

Hundreds would be after her which was all the more reason for him to keep her – more fun for the insatiable bloodthirsty demon.

* * *

><p><em>ms91: wow I was being generous today :P. As always please please please read and review!<em>


	29. Keep Moving

**C29 Keep moving**

* * *

><p>For the past few hours, Yuya rallied against the tears that threatened to fall.<p>

It had been eight years since Nozomu-niisan's disappearance, and eight years since she'd been on the road, travelling from village to village, following the slightest whisper of the whereabouts of her brother.

She was of habit to remain detached from villagers, proffering her bounty services and leaving soon after. Lingering in that last village was a mistake.

Three weeks…

They'd called her 'family'…

There was no way she could rest now.

Punching a fist into the air with forced gusto, Yuya declared "Let's go get 'em!"


	30. Restlessness

**C30 Restless**

* * *

><p>Kyo frowned in curiousity, "Get whom?"<p>

"I don't know. Someone. Something. Ooh!" Yuya crawled over and sat on her knees in front of him, bouncing idiotically. "Didn't you have an 'item' you needed me to help you find?"

So he had indeed. "I found it."

"Oh." She deflated, then perked right back up again, "then let's get out of here!"

"Dogface," Kyo warned, annoyed that she'd made the suggestion before he could decree their departure, "Need I remind you that you are my _servant_? We will leave when I decide to leave."

Yuya slumped and picked at her skewer pitifully.


	31. Hush and Puff

**C31 Hush and Puff**

* * *

><p>'Idle' was not Yuya's middle name for as soon as she'd swallowed the last of her meal, she performed various activities with the inedible twig: drawing circles on the soil; perforating stubborn water droplets that clung to the grass; and then chasing ants.<p>

Conversation was inevitable.

"Sooooo what are we doing?"

"The most enjoyable activity known to man." Kyo replied cryptically, lighting his _kiseru_ as Yuya's eyes widened and she leaned closer, baited by the mysterious hush-hush.

"What's that?"

"Being silent."

Silence ensued.

Kyo quickly realised it was only because she'd begun contemplating his reply as a matter of discussion.

* * *

><p><em>kiseru: japanese pipe (wikipedia-ed)<em>


	32. Opinionated

**C32 Opinionated**

* * *

><p>"No. Don't - " He began lamely.<p>

"Totally disagree."

Kyo sighed. "No one is asking for your opinion."

"Man's coveted pastime has to be fishing. Or reading? Or sleeping?"

He was not partaking in banter - this was necessary education.

"These activities are best practiced and appreciated quietly."

"That's not true; I talk to myself when I'm doing stuff."

Kyo pictured it perfectly. "That's because you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"But you're right." He conceded.

Yuya beamed triumphantly, insult forgotten.

"There is an exception." Kyo continued.

A lecherous grin graced his lips and her satisfaction transformed into dread.

"Carnal –"

"Eep!"


	33. How to change topic

**C33 How to change topic**

* * *

><p>While Yuya continued her incoherent squealing fit, Kyo couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire.<p>

"I would even insist - the _louder_ the better."

Yuya turned a plethora of colours and slapped her palms over her ears, 'lala-ing' in every attempt to drown the conversation that had gone wrong, so wrong.

A large hand clamped her right breast, shocking her mute.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?!"

"You weren't listening."

"So you grabbed my breasts?!"

"No, they just looked like they needed manhandling," Kyo shrugged casually.

This guy. Was seriously. Schizophrenic.

Yuya barely realised she'd almost entirely recovered from mortification.


	34. Time to go

**C34 Time to go**

Largely unsympathetic towards his attendant's discomfiture, Kyo would have continued riling her for his amusement, but it was late and they had yet to find an appropriate resting area. What better interruption than physical intrusion?

"Come, servant, playtime is over. Set my armour."

"No way, you hentai."

Kyo calmly indicated his ire. "Watch your tongue or lose it."

_Appeal to his snobbish senses! _"Um…Surely a lowly person such as I should not disturb his lordship's belongings?"

"And yet I will allow it." He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of giving him the slip.

_Damnit. _Yuya seethed. "How…generous."

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

><p><em>ms91: just wanted to say Merry Xmas to all of you readers who have come this far :)! I will try to put up a few more chapters in the coming days. Thank you abattles and Ray, and J Luc Pitard for being so involved in the story!Thank you to the followers! If i don't manage, well, then I wish you all a Happy New Year :)<em>


	35. Click Clack

**C35 Click clack**

* * *

><p>Delicate hands tucked, knotted and patted Kyo's armour into place without catching a single strand of his unruly long hair.<p>

"You've done this before." he observed.

"My brother wore similar apparel." Yuya smiled nostalgically, as she tugged on the last fastening and rested a finger on the buckle. Nozomu was not as built as this man – she remembered how easily the straps had slipped around her brother's lean frame despite having added extra notches. "Although, I'm not sure why – he never went to war."

As Yuya picked up the _jinbaori_ and shook the creases away, she studied its magnificent embroidery.

* * *

><p><em>jinbaori: sleeveless haori usually worn by high ranking samurai (wikipedia-d)<em>


	36. Slow discoveries

**C36 Slow discoveries**

* * *

><p>Why had she not noticed this earlier?<p>

"You're a high-ranking officer."

Unflinching eyes met hers. "Yes."

"Oniisan had this exact symbol."

_Ying-Yang._

Testing the waters, Kyo responded. "Unlikely. What does your brother do?"

"Did." Yuya corrected softly, "I haven't seen him since the battle of Sekighara broke out."

Indeed. By then Nozomu had returned to the Mibu Palace pleading for the protection of a younger sister in exchange for his servitude. The once proud Nozomu of the Shiina clan had fallen to his knees grovelling for her freedom.

But Kyo saw neither reason nor interest in offering this information, whatsoever.


	37. Mister Tenro, tell me

**C37 Mister Tenro, tell me**

* * *

><p>"You believe he is dead?" he asked, subtly enquiring as to how the elder brother had left things.<p>

Years of actively searching and surviving, Nozomu's possible death never crossed Yuya's mind and she answered, guilt-ridden but honest: "I wish. It would make things so much easier…"

She gripped the jinbaori tightly. "So what army are you in? Tokugawa? Is that where my brother is?"

Scoffing, Kyo snatched the garment and slipped it on himself. "The day I answer to Tokugawa, pigs will fly."

She knew avoidance when she heard one.

_If he's not going to, then…_

"Mister Tenro, tell me!"


	38. Vague,duh

**C38 Vague, duh**

* * *

><p>She spoke to the wolf?<p>

Kyo quickly schooled the surprise that sneaked across his features.

_Follow my master and find what you seek_.

"You said that the last time!"

_Then heed my words, you silly girl._

Yuya gasped at being slighted and crossed her arms.

"What about oniisan?"

_Follow -_

"You know what? I hope you get snapped in half!"

Oddities were abundant, but Kyo had never been subject to witnessing a one-sided squabble between a woman and an inanimate weapon. Her mental health was, without question, in early decline.

Regardless, his long-term companion interacting with a mere wench?

Unforgivable.

* * *

><p><em>ms91: I am on a roll! <em>


	39. Translate

**C39 Translate**

* * *

><p>Immobile, holding his breath, sensing the ebb and flow of his sword's force proved fruitless: he still couldn't hear a thing.<p>

Frustrated, Kyo closed in and made his demands.

"What is it saying?"

Deeply concentrated on giving Tenro the evils, Yuya's dismissive wave was rewarded with a firm pinch of her nose. "Ow!"

"Tell me," he commanded.

"Ask him yourself. " Then it struck her. "You...can't?"

Crimson eyes narrowed menacingly.

A short grumble later, Yuya broke into a suspiciously sweet smile.

"Tenro-san says you have a terrible sense of direction. And that red doesn't suit you."

He pinched again.


	40. Donated goods

**C40 Donated goods**

* * *

><p>Daintily wrinkling her twice-mistreated nose, Yuya translated "He says to follow you."<p>

"Why?"

"Seems you're worth following?"

"Why?"

Yuya groaned, exasperated. "I don't know! He's so rude. You guys belong to each other!"

_She's not lying_. He left the subject alone to reassert dominance on his entourage who required reminding that their only preoccupation was his comfort and nothing more.

"_It_ belongs to me, no reciprocation."

Tenro's agitated thrumming quietened.

"As do you, flat-chested brat."

Dumbfounded, having exhausted her daily quota of retorts, Yuya watched him leave.

She noticed his missing _sode_s...

And patiently waiting at her feet…

Makeshift slippers.

* * *

><p><em>Sode: samurai shoulder armour (wikipedia-d)... i highly doubt there's a plural form so i took the liberty to add my 's' :D<em>

_ms91: holy moly 2015... Where did the time go? Happy New Year everyone! Mockingtale, glad youre enjoying it!, Guest, thanks for your patience, interesting bits will crop up more and more! J Luc, if they were sane, they'd be boring characters to portray, no? ;)_

_much love!_


	41. No way around it

**C41 No way around it**

* * *

><p>Demon General and bounty hunter meandered their way through the knurly density of the forest and reached a clearing where a sea of snowy daisies rested, open to the glitter of starry skies.<p>

Kyo aimed to attain the line of trees across the enclosure. Distance was a minimal hindrance - getting there in the least painstaking manner possible required some thought.

If he could help it, this would involve the absence of incessant chatter, which, as it stood, seemed inconceivable for the woman trailing beside him.

Kyo confirmed that his latest stroke of genius to retain her was backfiring big time.


	42. Killed the cat

**C42 Killed the cat**

She had so many tales: her tales, and tales of everyone else she'd crossed who had a tale.

And she interacted with _everything_. Tapping tree trunks, collecting pebbles which she then discarded when the next questionable rubbish crossed their paths…

As expected, she began running her hands on petals, plucking, assessing and then adding them to a linen pouch.

Wandering ahead was the most advantageous option.

Except…

Curiosity demanded that he decelerate when she paused. It also dictated he pay attention, albeit through stolen glances, to the unusualness of her trivial pursuits.

Perhaps his own inquisitiveness was the biggest hurdle.


	43. Pit stop

**C43 Pit stop**

* * *

><p>Yuya was disappointed they couldn't remain longer, although he seemed far more patient than she gave him credit for. He waded through the field with enviable elegance and purpose and Yuya enjoyed extracting and gathering the soft petals caught in his length of silky hair.<p>

They entered into yet another range of trees. Yuya sighed.

Kyo then stopped, kneeled to pat the ground by a large tree, then made himself comfortable.

"We stop here."

"But I'm not tired." she protested, sitting anyway.

How and when this slip of a woman decided that her comments bore any value was beyond him.


	44. Sleep

**C44 Sleep**

* * *

><p>"Do <em>not<em> make me repeat myself," Kyo snapped.

"Look. See this?" She indicated barely visible scratches on two trees just off to her right. "I made that. If we go just east of here, there is a little village we can stay in. I work my butt off to not have to sleep in the middle of nowhere. So to the village we go!"

A woman who earned her own money?

An unfortunate advantage that he would soon profit from.

It the meantime, her excitement needed extinguishing.

A solid squeeze at the base of her skull and Yuya collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>ms91: how did she come across the two trees in a billion? <em>

_Because._


	45. The Mibu Palace

**C45 Mibu Palace**

* * *

><p>High above the clouds, in the Mibu's sacred pavilion, the elites assembled.<p>

"I knew it! I've always said he'd betray us! That devil incarnate."

"Please, Shinrei," Kyoshiro pleaded, "He may just be delayed."

"You sure hold him in high regard thinking the Mibu will fall just because of him alone," Tokito sneered.

"Shut up. We all know what he is capable of!"

Shinrei regretted immediately. Indeed, to conclude he'd lose to Onime no Kyo would only suggest his great mentor Fubuki-sama had failed in his teachings. He would not allow it. "Fine. Let's hear what this messenger has to say."

* * *

><p><em>ms91: Dundundun here they are. Posting so many chapters in one go? Ehhh why not? work has been slow and Uni is still closed.<em>

_I'm not sure if I've made it clear (probably not - I'll amend my note in the first chapter at some point), this fanfic is focused on Kyo and Yuya's interaction and evolution through the adventure. This means that, while there are other characters that will appear, I will not make sidequests or long portions where both our protagonists end up missing in order to develop other characters and their stories, unless they relate directly to Kyo and Yuya. If I did - Kyo would be sitting around on his butt swinging Tenro for the rest of the story :P_

_Toodle-oo!_


	46. Report

**C46 Report**

* * *

><p>Put on the spot, Uryuu bumbled through his findings of two cleanly beheaded Mibu assassins, located close to a desecrated village where Kyo-sama had supposedly been seen to have followed a young woman into the Forbidden Forest.<p>

"And do we know if this is the girl?" enquired Kyouichirou, the Mibu's long-reigning Grandmaster.

"We couldn't get any information, sir. Not even under…coercion."

"Kami, did you have to resort to that?!" Kyoshiro felt sick.

"Did they deny knowledge or refuse to answer?"

Uryuu widened his eyes.

Upon retrospection, surviving villagers who had spoken had clamped up the moment she was mentioned.


	47. Jumping to conclusions?

**C47 Jumping to conclusions?**

* * *

><p>The Mibu never claimed to be lenient with coincidences.<p>

"Kyo must die." Shinrei was adamant.

"Jan-ken-pon!" Hotaru called out in contribution.

"What is the relevance here?" Kyoshiro cried indignantly.

"Why would he kill Mibu men? If not to declare war?"

Static filled the chamber.

"Kyoshiro."

"Apologies, my Lord." A deep breath. "Kyo doesn't discriminate between threats in his vicinity. He answers all violence in kind. We need more evidence…"

"I agree," Kyouichirou disregarded Tokito's impatient _tch,_ "I know you understand him best, Kyoshiro. However, you must admit the situation does seem slightly suspicious."

Hotaru orbitted his clansmen, insistently whispering "Jan-ken-pon".


	48. Prison

**C48 Prisoner**

* * *

><p>For all their affluence and fondness for glamour, the clan was deliberately miserly about the state of their dungeons. Shrieks shook stone corridors, spiralling staircases sticky with gore led to grimy cells housing dangerous psychopaths.<p>

"Hello, Izumo No Okuni. Care for a task?" Kyouichirou spoke to the darkness.

Silk fibres shot out and dragged him against the bars.

"Every time." He smiled kindly, "You need only say you're not interested, you know?"

Easily disintegrating the bonds with a touch, he added: "And here I was looking forward to your betrothal to Kyo..."

_Drop a seed and let it grow_...

"Wait."

* * *

><p><em>ms91: These three are my last three chapters that I publish en masse...holidays are overrrrrr :( and I won't be able to keep up with the current speed I'm publishing the chapters...but I hope that won't stop you all from enjoying the story and letting me know your thoughts!<em>

_ha abattles, I love you too! Thanks for your comments! _


	49. Rise and Shine

**C49 Rise and shine**

* * *

><p>Yuya slowly came to, eyes adjusting to a view of a wall, mosaicked in small uneven patches of green and gold. The decorations seemed to be deteriorating as a feather-light flake defied the law of gravity and floated towards her face.<p>

Touching her cheek in confusion, she found a leaf.

_Oh right, I'm lying down. That's a tree. Get on with it good woman._

Grumbling through her aches, Yuya looked around carefully.

She found neither captor nor any remnant of his presence. Her slippers being her only evidence of his existence and her sanity, she realised:

He had deserted her.


	50. Sprawled

**C50 Sprawled**

* * *

><p>Yuya laid there for a while; wondering, waiting, expecting.<p>

It was ridiculously unreasonable to have formed an attachment to him within half a day.

A chauvinistic man, apparently, and a poor conversational companion, definitely.

But all things being equal, having someone to travel with was a nice variation to her solitude.

Which he was totally ruining for her at the moment.

But ties needed to be severed, and she would find her own way to accomplish both missions, avoiding the comfort of friendly villages and gentle smiles like the plague.

So why was she still here?

And…um…what was his name?

* * *

><p><em>ms91: sorry for the wait! I was stuck and entirely unhappy with how different sections of the story were going to work out. But finally managed to get through that! Yay. <em>

_Enjoy! _


	51. Name is a name is a name

**C51 Name is a name is a name**

* * *

><p>No idea.<p>

What _did_ she know?

One: two soldiers were casually killed.

Two: moonlit showers.

Three: cranky, with a sword of equal temperament.

She looked at her protected feet …

…

…

Oh alright, fine…

Four: Sporadic generosity with an unusual attention to detail and impressive manual talent.

A growling stomach reminded Yuya of more pressing priorities, and as she reached out to pick azure plums off a nearby bush, she came to a decision.

She would find him.

Because a putting a name to a face always made it forgivable for a young woman to follow a man of unknown repute.

* * *

><p><em>ms91: ha, of course J Luc...where would the fun be!<em>


	52. Taro

**C52 Taro**

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't eat those, Madame…"<p>

Yuya stopped mid-way through plum-picking and stared at the approaching male, a cautious hand resting on her pistol.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Taro. Those plums are poisonous. Please, have this." He presented a plump orange as a peace offering and asked: "Are you lost?"

_Stay safe, Yuya_. She shook her head, gratefully accepting the gift. "I'm just waiting for my companion to come back. Are you lost?"

Taro's jovial laugh teased a small grin from Yuya's lips. "Kami forbid. Mother would send hounds after me if I don't go back with her beloved fruit."


	53. Assistance

**C53 Assistance**

* * *

><p>"I don't mean to be nosy, but this province is small and I might be able to help if you gave me his name."<p>

Yuya was stuck.

"You don't know his name?"

"Ah…Ya-Yamada?"

A mental groan, she couldn't have picked a worse name.

"My cousin's name is Yamada!"

"That's…nice?"

"Maybe I ran into him on the way? Would you care to describe him?"

"He's…um…really tall…long black hair…ooh, red eyes?" Yuya chewed in thought, "A really long sword, I've never seen one like it…"

With each adjective, and the occasional interjection about her captor's rotten personality, Taro seemed to shrink fearfully.

* * *

><p><em>ms91: Yamada Taro is John SmithDoe…to me it sounds like she's calling Kyo 'Billy Bob', or something horrifically unsexy. Absolute lack of inspiration on her part._

_ Sorry to all the Yamadas out there :D_


	54. Panic

**C54 Panic**

* * *

><p>Apparently there was only one man in the entire world resembling the nebulous individual Yuya was so poorly describing.<p>

"If he is who I think he is, you must escape. That man is a monster!" Taro beseeched.

"Monster?" she repeated incredulously, resisting his urgent tugging. "What are you talking about!"

"Madame, he's a demon!"

Taro's desperate exclamation, the absurdity of the accusation gave Yuya no time to protest. "I will take you as far as I can. I'm sorry that I cannot go any further, but from there you will gain time."

He began running, a startled Yuya in tow.


	55. Empty spot

**C55 Empty spot**

* * *

><p>Kyo returned from scouting to a campsite devoid of his ward.<p>

Of course.

If there was one thing he learned, her innocent penchant for insolence deserved that he tie her unconscious to a tree. Her stupid tree, or all the other trees he found along the way bearing her scritch-scratches that marked the path she journeyed through once upon a time.

Now he faced the tedious task of tracking her down, which he would do at his own leisurely pace, leaving opportune time for her to run into a forest beast and beg helplessly for his assistance upon his arrival.


	56. Wizard of Oz

**C56 Wizard of Oz**

* * *

><p>Smugness was quickly becoming Kyo's favourite emotion, one he seemed to practice more frequently since meeting his servant. The anticipation of teaching her a lesson made his morning just that much brighter.<p>

Then he saw one. Then more.

Discreet but present.

Strange.

He followed.

And was led straight to her and her pimply fruit basket carrier companion.

…

Was this her escape? Because at this rate she was failing miserably at it.

Unless…

Irritated, Kyo didn't take too kindly to feeling manipulated. And even less to watching some guy suspiciously overact his panic before one with predictable unresponsiveness to shifty situations.

* * *

><p><em>ms91: Hi Guest! just to clarify before you continue, Taro is not Tora! I didn't even make the possible association when I chose his name (although I did choose the easiest name I could think of), so sorry for the confusion. Also, I don't know what kenyo-anime is. :D glad you're enjoying it though!<em>

_xx_


	57. Grand entrance

**C57 Grand entrance**

* * *

><p>Yuya found herself in front of a dingy hut, out of breath and annoyed with Taro's jittery mumbling.<p>

"Seriously," she huffed," if he is a monster," she puffed, "why," she swallowed, "am I still alive?!"

"It's a trick! He lures women, ravishes them then kills them!"

"No way! And stop pushing me!"

She clung stubbornly to the fragile frame of the hut's entrance, blind to the club brandished in Taro's hand, his arm raised in preparation to silence her struggle.

A dark aura crashed violently around them.

"You may want to re-think that." a deep and extremely angry voice advised.


End file.
